Your Deer Eyes
by Liex
Summary: "Aku tak akan semenyedihkan ini jika aku masih bisa melihat! Kembalikan lagi seluruh dunia dimataku jika kau tak ingin aku menjadi menyedihkan begini!"


**Tittle :** **Your Deer Eyes**

 **Pair : HunHan**

 **Author : just call me Liex**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : Sehun punya Luhan #kibas rambut**

 **Warning : Bromance, Yaoi, Incest, BoyxBoy, DLDR**

 **Summary :**

"Aku tak akan semenyedihkan ini jika aku masih bisa melihat! Kembalikan lagi seluruh dunia dimataku jika kau tak ingin aku menjadi menyedihkan begini!"

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **#Luhan pov**

"aku mencintaimu hyung" aku diam tak menjawab ucapan Sehun yang duduk dihadapanku.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun" aku mendelik saat dia mencoba menirukan suaraku.

"aku tak pernah berkata begitu"

"nanti kau akan berkata begitu hyung" aku hanya menyantap makananku dalam diam, malas untuk meladeni ucapan gilanya. Aku melirik Sehun yang menyantap makanannya sambil tersenyum menatapku.

"hyung, besok malam akan ada festival kembang api, kau akan datang?"

"entahlah, kau sendiri akan datang?" aku menatap Sehun yang ikut menatapku.

"aku ingin kita pergi berdua, otthe? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi bersama, aku rindu kencan denganmu hyung" aku memutar bola mataku malas mendengar ucapan gilanya.

"berhenti mengatakan hal gila Sehun-ah" kulihat Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"besok malam aku akan menunggumu disana, aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus datang untuk kencan kita kali ini" aku menatap datar pada Sehun yang tersenyum sambil memainkan alisnya.

"aku tidak akan datang jadi jangan menunggu, arra?"

"aniyo, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang, arra?" aku mendelik saat dia lagi-lagi menirukan gaya bicaraku.

"diam kuanggap iya"

"ck, terserah kau saja Oh Sehun!" aku melanjutkan acara makanku tanpa mendengar Sehun yang terus mengoceh.

 **#Normal pov**

30 menit sudah seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya. Sesekali terlihat dia yang melihat arlojinya.

"dia pasti datang" ujarnya menenangkan dirinya meski terlihat raut gelisah diwajahnya.

Disisi lain seorang pemuda mungil sedang berdiri bersandar pohon menatap lurus pada seorang pemuda yang duduk disebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dilihatnya arloji yang melingkar ditangannya.

"pabbo Oh Sehun, kenapa menunggu selama ini eoh?" lirih pemuda mungil yang setia menatap pemuda pucat.

Ddrrtt ddrrrt

Diambilnya ponselnya yang bergetar dikantong celananya.

"wae?"

'hyung, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi'

Luhan sang pemuda mungil diam tak menjawab, dilihatnya pemuda pucat yang sedang menelpon dirinya itu.

'hyung?'

"aku dirumah" jawabnya bohong.

'mwo? Hyung datanglah, jebal..'

"sireo aku tidak akan datang, lebih baik kau pulang"

'sireo, aku akan menunggumu, lagipula acaranya belum mulai'

"terserah"

Luhan memutuskan pembicaraan, matanya masih lekat melihat pemuda pucat dibangku taman itu.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak Sehun menelponnya, Luhan masih setia berdiri sambil melihat pemuda yang duduk menunduk dibangku itu.

Drrtt drrt

"wae?"

'hyung, kau akan datang kan?'

"sudah kukatakan aku tak akan datang pabbo"

'aku menunggumu hyung, acaranya akan berakhir'

"aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku.."

'hyung..'

"BERHENTI MENUNGGUKU BODOH!"

DEG

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber teriakan, mata sipitnya membulat.

'hyung?'

Luhan segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya saat dilihatnya pemuda pucat itu beranjak dan mendekat kearahnya. Luhan berjalan dengan cepat namun langkah kaki jenjang Sehun tentu mampu mengejarnya.

SRET

"kenapa berbohong padaku eoh?"

Luhan hanya menunduk saat pemuda yang mencekal lengannya bersuara.

"jawab aku hyung.."

"lepas, aku ingin pulang.." Luhan berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang dicekal erat oleh Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

"lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun!" Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar bentakan Luhan.

"tidak akan. Ekhem.. apa kau selalu seperti ini jika aku mengajakmu kencan hyung?"

"mwo? Aniyo!" Sehun makin tersenyum melihat mimik Luhan yang terlihat panik.

"aku tidak percaya, buktinya kau mengikuti ku tadi."

"a-aku.."

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita melanjutkan kencan ki-"

"berhenti bersikap begini Oh Sehun, aku muak dengan semua ini!" Luhan menyentakkan tangannya kuat.

"apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau bertanya maksudku? Berhenti bersikap bodoh pada kakakmu sendiri, apa kau sudah gila eoh? Apa kau juga lupa akan namaku eoh?! OH LUHAN! Jangan lupakan OH didepan namaku!"

"aku akan membuang Oh jika itu yang menghambat hubungan kita, aku tidak akan menggunakan nama Oh-"

PLAK

"AKU MUAK DENGAN SIKAPMU! Kau harusnya malu dengan orang tua kita atas sikapmu ini!"

Luhan yang tak mampu menahan emosinya segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang memegangi pipi kirinya yang panas akibat tamparan hyung-nya. Sadar Luhan semakin menjauh, Sehun segera berlari untuk menyusul hyung-nya itu. Sehun segera menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berdiri dipinggir jalan akan menyebrang.

"hyung, jangan begini, aku minta maaf. Lupakan ucapanku tadi eoh? Hyung.."

"Enyah dari hadapanku, aku muak melihatmu.."

'DEG'

Sehun membatu mendengar ucapan Luhan yang telah menyebrangi jalan. Sehun beranjak ikut menyebrangi jalan dengan wajah linglung.

"aniya.. aniya.. hyung kau tidak boleh begini padaku, Lu- AAAAAAAA!"

BRUK

Luhan menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar teriakan, matanya membulat melihat sosok adiknya tersungkur dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Dirinya segera berlari mendekat, merengkuh tubuh sang adik yang tak bergerak.

"Sehun-ah, ireona.. hiks ireona Sehun-ah, hiks ireona .. hiks Sehun-ah ireona Oh Sehun.."

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh dalam rengkuhannya.

"hiks Hun-ah, ireona.. Sehun-ah, ireona!" Luhan terus menggoyang tubuh sang adik.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang duduk diam didepan jendela dikamarnya, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati sang adik dengan nampan berisi makanan. Ditaruhnya nampan tersebut dinakas dan berdiri disamping adiknya.

"sudah malam hyung tutup ne, angin malam sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit Hun-ah. Oia, sudah waktunya makan malam, mau hyung suapi?" Luhan menutup jendela dan tirai dihadapan Sehun.

"Hun-ah, hyung suapi ne?"

"pergi"

"Hun-ah.."

"pergi lah hyung, aku tak lapar"

Luhan menatap nanar wajah Sehun, tak ada lagi sorot keceriaan dimata itu, hanya kekosongan, setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"jangan begini, kau harus makan ne. hyung tak mau kau sakit Hun-ah.."

Luhan mengusap surai Sehun, namun namja itu masih diam tak bergerak.

"pergilah hyung, jika aku lapar aku bisa makan sendiri.."

Lagi, air mata itu mengalir dari mata sang kakak yang menggigit bibir menahan isakan.

"jangan mengasihaniku hyung, aku masih memiliki tangan yang masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"a-arra, makananmu ada dinakas, panggil hyung jika butuh sesuatu ne."

Luhan berjalan menjauh dan berhenti didepan pintu kamar sang adik, kembali dia membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat sang adik. Beberapa menit ia berdiri bersandar pinggir pintu hingga melihat adiknya yang mulai meraba udara disekitarnya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat saat dilihatnya Sehun yang telah berdiri dan hendak berjalan tersandung kaki kursi yang didudukinya tadi. Air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya semakin deras saat dilihatnya sang adik yang berhasil duduk ditempat tidur sedang meraba-raba sekitar untuk mencari letak nakas. Ya Tuhan, sungguh Luhan tak pernah menyangka jika sang adik akan kehilangan penglihatannya akibat kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu.

Luhan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya untuk menahan suara yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat Sehun yang selalu gagal menyendok nasi hingga mulai makan menggunakan tangannya. Luhan tak tahan melihat semua ini, dia hanya bisa terduduk dipinggir pintu saat melihat mata sang adik yang juga meneteskan air mata sepertinya.

Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, beberapa hari ini Sehun terlihat sangat stress dibandingkan sebelum – sebelumnya. Dia tak mau makan bahkan membersihkan diri pun tidak. Segala bujukan Luhan hanya ditanggapi dingin olehnya. Bukan Luhan tak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, hanya saja Luhan tak ingin dia menyiksa dirinya seperti ini, sudah cukup dengan melihatnya yang begitu terpukul dengan keadaanya sekarang dan Luhan tak ingin melihat dia sakit.

Luhan mendekati Sehun yang duduk diranjangnya, melirik nampan makanannya yang masih utuh.

"Hun-ah, kau tak makan lagi hum? Bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit? Sekarang makan ne, hyung suapi."

Luhan mengambil piring dan menyendok makanan itu kemudian mendekatkan kebibir Sehun.

"Hun-ah, buka mulutmu.."

Sehun masih tak bergeming, dilihatnya tatapan kosong yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Hun-ah.."

Sehun tetap diam, Luhan tidak tahan melihat semua ini, dia ingin adiknya seperti dulu lagi.

"jangan buat keadaanmu semakin memprihatinkan Oh Sehun. Sudah cukup dengan keadaanmu sekarang dan jangan pernah memperburuknya lagi. Kau hanya kehilangan pengelihatanmu, seluruh bagian tubuhmu baik – baik saja. Apa kau tak pernah berpikir jika keadaanmu seperti orang – orang yang bergerak pun tidak bisa. Hyung tidak suka melihatmu lemah seperti ini!"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang terkikik mendengar ucapannya.

"aku memprihatinkan? Tidakkah kau ingat ini semua juga karenamu hyung! Si bodoh yang menyedihkan ini begitu tergila – gila dengan kakaknya sendiri. Terus berusaha membuat sang kakak mencintainya hingga berakhir dengan semua ini! Apa tak terpikirkan olehmu bagaimana rasanya hyung?"

Jangan, jangan hal ini lagi. Luhan tak ingin merasakan nyeri didadanya. Luhan menatap sendu wajah Sehun yang mulai teraliri air mata.

"a-ani, aku tak tau bagaimana rasanya, karna itu lupakan perasaan itu, lupakan cinta itu. Itu bukan cinta jika yang kau cintai adalah kakakmu sendiri."

"aku tak pernah meminta kepada Tuhan untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu hyung. Aku tak pernah ingin jatuh cinta padamu hyung, karena cinta ini menyakitkan hyung."

Air mata yang menganak dimata Luhan akhirnya mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Sangat menyakitkan harus melihat sang adik terlihat begitu rapuh dihadapannya.

"lupakan semua itu ne, kau hanya perlu bangkit dan keluar dari keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini Hun-ah, hyung akan-"

"Aku tak akan semenyedihkan ini jika aku masih bisa melihat! Kembalikan lagi seluruh dunia dimataku jika kau tak ingin aku menjadi menyedihkan begini!"

Luhan menutup mulutnya, isakan yang coba ia tahan akhirnya terdengar. Luhan terus menatap wajah sang adik yang telah basah akan air mata.

"Hun-ah, hyung sudah menemukan pendonor untukmu." Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"b-benarkah itu hyung? kau tidak berbohong?"

"ani, hyung tidak mungkin membohongimu. Hyung sudah mengurus semuanya, operasinya dilakukan lima hari lagi. Karena itu kau harus makan agar kondisimu stabil untuk melakukan operasi."

"tapi kenapa tiba-tiba hyung?"

"apanya yang tiba-tiba? Sudahlah yang penting sekarang kau makan, kali ini mau hyung suapi?"

Luhan tersenyum saat adiknya mengangguk. Luhan meraih piring makanan dinakas kemudian duduk disamping Sehun.

"kau harus rutin makan setelah ini, arra?" Luhan tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sehun mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanan yang ia suapi.

Melegakan saat melihat senyum kecil yang terus terpatri dibibir adiknya setelah beberapa hari melihat Sehun yang begitu murung. Acara menyuapi makan Oh Sehun itu berlangsung dengan obrolan kecil kedua namja itu.

"Hun-ah, hyung pergi dulu ne?" Sehun berbalik menghadap arah suara Luhan.

"kau mau pergi kemana hyung?"

"ah, hyung ada urusan dengan Kyungsoo, Kang ahjussi yang akan menjagamu nanti."

Sehun merasa sedikit aneh karena sejak mengalami kecelakaan Luhan selalu merawatnya sendiri, dia tidak pernah dirawat lagi oleh pelayan yang ada dirumahnya termasuk Kang ahjussi, pelayan yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai orang tua sejak orang tua mereka meninggal.

"kau akan pergi lama hyung? Besok operasi pencangkokan mataku hyung?"

"hyung akan kembali sebelum operasimu dimulai ne." Luhan mendekati sang adik, mengusap surai lembut itu.

"kau berjanji hyung?"

"ne. kau juga harus berjanji setelah ini harus hidup lebih baik lagi, kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan yang telah didonorkan padamu, arra?"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian meraba wajah hyung-nya yang entah sejak kapan telah basah.

"hyung kau menangis? Waeyo? Apa ada masalah hyung?"

"ani, hyung tidak menangis."

"jawaban bodoh apa itu? Bahkan wajahmu seperti orang selesai membasuh wajah, ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya hyung."

Luhan hanya menggenggam tangan Sehun yang mengusap air mata diwajah halusnya.

"hyung hanya senang akhirnya kau bisa melihat lagi nanti, hyung senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi."

"jinja? Hanya itu?"

"tentu saja, hyung tidak sabar menunggu kau bisa melihat lagi."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Luhan erat.

"aku tidak sabar melihat wajahmu lagi hyung."

Luhan membalas pelukan erat Sehun.

"hyung harus pergi sekarang, jangan nakal ne. Hyung menyayangimu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendapat ciuman dari Luhan dipipinya.

"anda akan pergi kemana tuan muda? Besok adalah hari operasi pencangkokan mata tuan muda Sehun."

"ada yang harus kulakukan ahjussi, aku akan kembali sebelum operasi itu dimulai."

Luhan mendekati namja paruh baya itu dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop biru muda.

"tolong ahjussi berikan ini kepada Sehun saat dia sudah bisa melihat."

"tuan muda apa maksud anda?"

Luhan memeluk ahjussi yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu.

"ahjussi, berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya."

"tuan muda.."

"aku menyayangi dia, sangat menyayanginya. Aku juga menyayangimu ahjussi, terima kasih telah menjaga aku dan Sehun. Maaf harus merepotkanmu untuk menjaga Sehun."

"kita akan menjaganya bersama tuan muda."

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan usapan dipunggungnya.

"ahjussi, aku merindukan eomma dan appa."

"mereka juga pasti merindukan anda tuan muda."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku pergi dulu ahjussi."

"ne, hati-hatilah tuan muda."

"ahjussi apa kau sudah menghubungi hyung? kenapa dia belum datang juga?"

"saya sudah mencoba menghubungi tuan muda Luhan tapi tidak bisa tuan muda."

"Luhan hyung sudah berjanji akan datang sebelum operasi dimulai, sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

'cklek'

"Luhan hyung?"

"anda harus segera memasuki ruang operasi tuan."

Dua orang berpakaian operasi masuk dan mendekati ranjang Sehun kemudian mendorong ranjang itu keluar ruangan bersama Kang ahjussi yang ikut mendorong.

"ahjussi aku tidak mau operasi sekarang, aku ingin menunggu Luhan hyung."

"tuan muda, operasi anda harus dilakukan sekarang. Tuan muda Luhan pasti kecewa jika anda menolak operasi sekarang."

Sehun hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan Kang ahjussi.

"saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini, saya akan menunggu anda tuan muda."

Laki-laki paruh baya itu baru saja akan duduk saat matanya melihat sebuah ranjang yang didorong beberapa orang akan melewatinya. Ia ingin melihat orang yang telah bersedia mendonorkan mata untuk tuan mudanya.

'DEG'

Kang ahjussi merasakan kakinya lemas saat melihat wajah seseorang yang tergeletak diranjang itu.

'tuan muda'

"t-tolong berhenti sebentar."

Kang ahjussi menggenggam tangan dingin tuan mudanya.

"t-tuan muda.. Ya Tuhan.. hiks kenapa bisa begini? T-tuan muda bangunlah, tuan muda Sehun menunggu anda sejak tadi."

Lelaki tua itu terus menggenggam erat tangan dingin Luhan.

"tuan muda.."

"maaf tuan, operasi akan segera dimulai." Kang ahjussi hanya bisa terduduk lemas saat ranjang yang membawa sosok Luhan memasuki ruang operasi yang dimasuki Sehun sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Luhan akan melakukan semua ini.

"karena anda sudah menepati janji untuk datang sebelum operasi dimulai, saya juga akan memegang janji saya untuk menjaga tuan muda Sehun." Kang ahjussi berbisik lirih sambil menatap pintu ruangan operasi.

Satu pekan lebih sejak operasi pencangkokan mata yang dilakukan Sehun akhirnya hari ini perban yang membalut matanya akan dibuka, itu artinya hari ini dia akan kembali melihat dunia. Namun namja yang duduk diranjang itu terlihat sedikit murung karena orang yang ia cintainya sedang tak menemaninya sekarang.

Saat ini dokter Park sedang membuka perban yang melilit matanya perlahan hingga habis.

"anda bisa mencoba membuka mata anda perlahan tuan, buka sedikit saja."

Sehun menuruti penuturan dokter itu, dia sedikit membuka matanya, hanya sedikit mengintip.

"iya, buka perlahan jika sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya."

Sehun tampak sedikit mengernyit saat membuka matanya hingga mengerjap perlahan. Dia bisa menangkap sosok Kang ahjussi yang berada disisi kanan dokter park.

"Kang ahjussi?!" panggilnya semangat. Yang dipanggil tersenyum lembut.

"ne tuan muda, anda melihat saya?" Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan ahjussi itu.

Sehun melihat sekitarnya bingung, seharusnya dia sedang diperjalanan untuk menemui Luhan karena Kang ahjussi sudah berjanji akan mengantarkannya pada Luhan saat dia sedang dirawat pasca operasi tapi dia malah sedang berjalan diantara makam – makam. Sehun tahu ini menuju makam eomma dan appa nya.

"ahjussi, bukankah kau akan mengantarku kepada Luhan hyung? Lalu kenapa kita ke makam eomma dan ap-"

Sehun mematung saat melihat Kang ahjussi yang berjalan mendekati makam seseorang, bukan dia takut tapi foto seseorang yang berada dimakam itu membuat kakinya seolah membatu.

"t-tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin! Hiks i-ini ini AAAARRGGHH!"

Kang ahjussi segera menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk ditanah dan meraung keras.

"tuan muda.."

"ini tidak mungkin ahjussi, ini tidak mungkin. Hiks KAU MEMBOHONGIKU OH LUHAN!" Kang ahjussi kembali menghampiri Sehun yang berlari dan berlutut dimakam Luhan.

"kau berbohong, kenapa kau membohongiku? KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MEMBOHONGIKU!"

"tuan muda, anda harus tenang, tidak baik untuk keadaan mata anda jika anda begini. Tuan muda Luhan melakukan ini karena dia menyayangi anda. Dia ingin anda bisa melihat lagi." Kang ahjussi memegangi pundak Sehun yang bersimpuh dimakam itu.

"hiks lebih baik aku buta daripada bisa melihat tapi tak ada kau didunia ini hyung, hiks hyung kenapa kau melakukan ini.."

"tuan muda Luhan ingin anda bahagia, jangan buat dia menyesal melakukan ini semua tuan muda." Kang ahjussi menopang Sehun yang lemas.

"tuan muda Luhan menitipkan ini untuk anda tuan muda." Sehun menerima amplop biru muda yang diulurkan Kang ahjussi. Sehun membuka amplop itu.

 _'dear Oh Sehun.._

 _Hun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Hyung harap semuanya baik-baik saja. Maaf hyung tidak bisa menemanimu sekarang tapi bukankah hyung menemanimu saat operasi? Jadi kau tidak boleh marah karna hyung menepati janji untuk menemanimu bahkan berada disebelahmu saat operasi hehe._

 _Hun-ah, mata itu tidak boleh mengeluarkan air mata lagi ne? kau harus berjanji untuk melihat yang indah-indah, mata itu juga tidak boleh kau gunakan untuk mengintip seseorang ne? hehe hyung bercanda. Umm Hun-ah, hyung tidak tahu harus menulis apa jadi hyung mau mengatakan hyung mencintaimu juga. Maaf hyung baru bisa mengatakan itu sekarang, hyung takut mengecewakan eomma dan appa karna sudah jatuh cinta pada adik hyung sendiri. Hyung mencintaimu, sangat. Sangat sangat mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Maaf jika selama ini hyung tak pernah membuatmu bahagia, hyung membuatmu kehilangan dunia dimatamu, maafkan hyung ne, kan sudah hyung ganti hehee. Hun-ah, berjanjilah untuk hidup lebih baik, temukan cintamu dan bahagialah, hyung akan merindukanmu. Kau harus menurut pada Kang ahjussi karena dia yang akan menjagamu, begitu juga sebaliknya, kau juga harus menjga Kang ahjussi karena dia sudah menua. Oia, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkn hyung karna hyung sudah bersama eomma dan appa. Mereka merindukanmu Hun-ah. Sudah ne, hyung mencintaimu.._

 _Oh Luhan'_

Setetes air mata mengalir dipipi tirus Sehun yang mendekap kertas surat tersebut.

"hiks aku akan menjaganya hyung, menjaga mata rusamu yang indah ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku."

 **-** **END** **-**

Hallo..

Ini fanfic pertama aku, sebenernya ini fanfic udah lama cuma baru berani posting disini, lagipula aku juga belom lama ini punya akun disini ^^

ini fanfic juga aku buat karna ikutan lomba salah satu page di FB dulu, page yang dulu dipegang mertuaku *read : Tmarion* ^^

aku gak tau ini layak baca ato gak, tapi menurut aku menghargai karya orang adalah hal yang baik. jadi ditunggu review-nya ya.

kalo banyak yang review aku sih niat bikin sequelnya hehee

sekian dulu deh cuap-cuapnya..

thanks ya yang udah baca


End file.
